Technopathy
Summary Technopathy is the ability to control technology. Various functions can be achieved using this power - such as controlling nanobots, editing computers and software, viewing the world as a computer interface, or just plain controlling technology and inventions. Functions and Applications 'General Level' *'Technological Manipulation:' The broadest and most diverse and common category of technopathy. Users can control modern technology or even downright possess them. Examples include taking control of a car, giving sentience to a coffee machine, bestowing new functions to a lawn mower, etc... Since technology is a broad term, advanced users might be able to control primitive technology that lacks electronic and/or ferrous components, such as wooden karts, catapults, stone tools, wooden ships/boats, et cetera. *'Cyberpathy:' The manipulation of computers, apps, software, hardware, smartphones, tablet computers, music players, video game consoles, microconsoles and arcade machines. Users can also freely control websites, files, downloads and can freely hack any of these systems, control them, give them functions of their own, bestowing them sentience, edit data, adjust digital functions and so on and forth. *'Nanotechnosis:' The creating, shaping and adjusting of nanites, nanobots, microbots and nanotech(nology). These little bionics are the sizes of micrometers or nanometers, allowing manipulation of all types of matter on the atomic, subatomic, molecular and supramolecular scale. Nanobots can assimilate to shape virtually anything and oh boy can they control vehicles and virtually any other piece o' tech. They can even bestow a healing factor to their masters by skulking within their bloodstream and healing their injuries before they'd kick the bucket because of it. *'Bionic Manipulation:' The ability to control robots, droids, androids, cyborgs, AIs, sentient computer programs, computer viruses and malware and syntethic and cybernetic lifeforms. Users can shape themselves a huge army of these things or grant them new functions. Or even better, build them yourselves, in a matter of seconds with your mind alone, shaping your dream bionic. Advanced users can even turn or shapeshift themselves, objects or others into bionics, possess them or give anyone - themselves included - their functions, devices, cybernetic implants, and so on. *'Vehicular Manipulation: ' The manipulation and control of vehicles - see the link for more detailed descriptions. 'Advanced Level' All functions from before in addition to: *'Technomancy:' With this ability, users can control technology using magic(al forces), utilizing the arts of technomancy. They can cast various technology-altering spells, technology-related curses and technology-related physical illusions. *'Technomagic:' Not to be confused with Technomancy, Technomagic is the power everyone's been waiting for - utilizing a combination of magic and technology. Fusing magic and technology, their traits, powers and effects isn't out of the question. They can cast techno-spells, utilize Technomorphism to turn into technology, grant wishes via machines, and so on and forth. Another power included within Technomagic is Magitek - namely, a composite consisting of magic, technology/cybernetics and/or mystical and/or magicial technology. Users can possess a computer brain, use a magic-enhanced exoskeleton, or even become an angelic, demonic, undead or eldritch machine or even a godly one, becoming a supertechnological god with unlimited technopathy, technomagic and technomancy. *'Cyber Energy Manipulation:' The power to manipulate technological, cybernetic, bionic and technomagic energy, aura, ki, chi, chakra, nen, qigong, life-force, death-force and so on and forth. Users can engulf themselves in a technology aura, or even a technomagic or technomancy one, or fire off blasts and beams of these energies. They can use these energies for various effects, ranging from status effects and forcefields and barriers to attack powers and creation of formulated shapes. 'Master Level' All functions from before in addition to: *'Virtual Warping:' The ability to warp reality in a computer-like fashion. The users can control reality, time and space by using computer software, change the concepts, metaconcepts, physics, pataphysics, metaphysics, quantum physics, imaginary physics, principles, the laws and rules of the universe, information, knowledge, the rules of logic, meaning, definition and even common sense and (im)possibility by quite literally reprogramming it via code, as if one was using JavaScript, HTML or even Python or something as simple as Scratch by rearranging all functions. Users can control the code of the universe and program dimensions. Lastly, one can introduce or change concepts and principles by using mods and plug-ins, by overwriting them with custom modifications, like modding Minecraft, Garry's Mod, Fallout, Skyrim, GTA or Dragon Age. The most advanced users can even become the "Admin" of Reality, turning existence into a server or website or all worlds into individual servers or websites, becoming the god of Reality but in a fashion of admins on websites and game serves, gaining the ability to control the traits of everything, erasing others from existing by kicking or banning them or closing/removing their accounts, removing concepts by deleting them or using a cursor to pull them into a wastebin application. Overall, there's so much that can be done with his power, we can't even list it all. *'Virtual World Alteration:' The power to freely warp and bend virtual worlds. These can range from cyberspace, simulations, video game/movie/TV show worlds, custom VR worlds or virtual worlds. There's no or little limits to what the user can do in these worlds. They can even merge them with the real worlds to gain control of both or an even greater amount of locations. *'Cyberpotence:' The ultimate variation of Technopathy, where one is completely omnipotent or ultipotent (while) in(side of) (the) virtual world(s). There's no limit to what the user can do in this/these world(s) as they possess infinite and ultimate power. The only real flaw of this power is that the user might become weaker or even powerless outside or when leaving the(se) virtual world(s), as cyberpotence only applies inside of them. 'Known Users' * Kazumi Schlierenzauer and Freya (Gokukoku no Brynhildr) * Neo (The Matrix); cyberpotence only * Gwen Grayson (Sky High) * Emperor Metallix (Sonic the Comic) * Ultron (Marvel Comics) * Mary LeBow (Marvel Comics); technomancy only * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Brainiac (DC Comics) * Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Leon D. Geeste (Star Ocean: The Second Story); technomagic only * RB3 (Saga Frontier); virtual warping only * Nominatus (Sonic Boom) * White Face (Imscared); virtual warping, virtual world alteration and cyberpotence specifically * Viral (TMNT); specifically cyberspace alteration Category:Powers and Abilities